


Jak pies z kotem

by Cirilla9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Curufin Has Daddy Issues, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Valinor, before the big drama starts, peaceful times
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Celegorm i Curufin spędzający razem czas. Słodko i milutko, biorąc pod uwagę, że to oni.





	Jak pies z kotem

**Author's Note:**

> Używam ich oryginalnych imion, bez sindarskich naleciałości, żeby było widoczne, że to jeszcze Valinor. I tak Celegorm to Tyelkormo, a Curufin Curufinwë.

\- Jestem kotem - powiedział Curufinwë. Miał pięć lat i był za mały, żeby tata cały czas trzymał go w kuźni, choć po prawdzie to był głównie rozkaz Nerdanel. Ani Curufinwë ani jego ojciec nie mieliby nic przeciwko temu.

Tyelkorma kuźnia zawsze nudziła, za duszno tam bylo, za ciasno. Ściany ograniczały, żar dusił, nie było świeżego powietrza ani zapachu lasu, ani bryzy wiatru na twarzy, ani szelestu zwierzyny w zaroślach. Dlatego Fëanorowi pomagał Carnistir, a Tyelkormo dotrzymywał towarzystwa mlodszemu bratu. Teraz roześmiał się na jego słowa.

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

-Gardzę ludźmi. Lubię samotność. Jestem samodzielny. Nie cierpię, gdy ktoś mnie dotyka- ej, co robisz?!

Odepchnął rękę Tyelkorma, który sięgał do jego włosów.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy mruczysz jak cię podrapać za uchem. Ale tylko prychasz. Całkiem jak kot.

Curufinwë popatrzył na niego zmrużonymi oczami jak kot patrzy na każdą inną podrzędną, niebędącą kotem istotę.

\- Ty jesteś jak pies. Duży, głośny, głupi. Robisz za dużo zamieszania, prawie ślinisz się ze szczęścia, gdy widzisz kogoś, kogo lubisz; rzucasz się na dziką zwierzynę jak ogar. Warczysz na obcych.

\- Umiem też szczekać. Hau hau! - Tyelkormo bardzo udatnie oddał psie ujadanie. - I wyć.

Złożył ręce w tubkę, przyłożył do ust.

\- Au au au auuuuuuuuu!

\- Przestań! - Curufinwë kopnął go w kostkę, ale nie byl zły, - jeszcze ktoś przyjdzie, ty idioto.

\- To co? Twój zły pies cię obroni.

\- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej ochrony.

\- No tak, zawsze możesz wdrapać się na drzewo i przeczekać. A wiesz, co jeszcze robią psy? Gonią koty!

Tyelkormo rzucił się na siedzącego Curufinwë, zrzucając go z ławki na miękką trawę z tyłu. Atarinkë pisnął zaskoczony. Tyelkormo zaczął tarmosić jego ubranie zębami, powarkując przy tym zupełnie jak pies nad ulubioną zabawką.

\- Zostaw! - krzyczał Curufinwë, gdy obaj tarzali się po trawie. - Zły pies! Nie rusz! Waruj!

Ale Tyelkormo ani myślał go puścić. Dopiero gdy Curufinwë posunął się do czynnego oporu, Tyelkormo zaskowyczał i odskoczył od niego jak oparzony.

\- Aua! - zaskomlał Tyelkormo, przykładając sobie rękę do podrapanej do krwi szyi.

Curufinwë obserwował go czujnie, bez śladu wyrzutów sumienia na dziecięcej twarzy.

\- Zgoda, jesteś kotem - warknął Tyelkormo - masz nawet ostre pazurki.

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane rozmową przy piwie i ogólną obserwacją własnego psa i kota.


End file.
